Another Kind of Game
by eeveepkmnfan
Summary: He wanted to play another game with me. This time it wasn't out of spite or boredom, but feeling. He said that I would have to search for my present again. What I failed to realize, however, was that my reward would be something completely unexpected.


A/N-Well, hello. This is my first ever fanfiction, so I'm really sorry if there are any mistakes or if the characters are OOC. It's just how I wrote them...sorry. O.o Hmm, I hope you enjoy reading. Originally, this wasn't going to be fanfiction. There were going to be Ocs like I usually write with, but apparently not this time. My thoughts just sort of wandered, I guess. Thanks go to my sister, who put up with all my whining and pestering. Thank you for editing it too, Em! (raineynight)

...

"Hahaha! Hey, c'mon, Seto! Hurry up!" Crow shouted, laughing.

"Yeah, okay! I'm hurrying!" I yelled back as I ran towards him.

"I have a little surprise for you. That is, if you can find it!"

Oh. I've played this type of game before. It was when we first met. It upset me at first, but looking back, it was still fun.

"So I have to find something? Well, can't you give me a hint? A clue?" I pestered.

"Aww, no fair! ... Well, fine. But only this once," he grumbled.

"Okay. Here are your hints! Your present is something way special, and only something I can give. It's also really small, but I promise, you'll love it! That's all you get, so good luck~!" Then he ran off, to who knows where. He always did the most amazing jumps and flips and turns when he left. It was like he was an acrobat or a jester. Well, either was fitting for him. He was special. Unique. Different. Lovely...

I set off to find my gift. Hmm...something small, and unusual...Well, I might as well look everywhere.

I made my way to the merry-go round. I walked inside and searched all of the horses. When I reached a white one outlined in gold, I spotted something shiny on the floor nearby.

I bent down and scooped it up. I brought it closer to my face, examining it. It was a tiny little skull ring. The skull was silver, like the moon, and the band was pure onyx. The trinket was beautifully crafted.

I slipped it in my locket. Hmm...I don't think he would have gotten me a ring...Besides, he said that only he could give it to me. Anyone could give me a ring.

Thus, I decided to go look by the teacups.

By the time I reached the little spinny mugs, it was dark. I had to pull out my flashlight to see. I searched each teacup individually. And I found nothing.

As I turned to go back, a huge wild dog snuck up to me. It was baring its teeth and snarling. It was greyish in color, with red-orange teeth. A foamy substance was coming from its mouth.

Without warning, the dog attacked. It leaped towards me, paws out, trying to claw me in half. I hurriedly drew my bamboo sword, and blocked the sharp talons.

The hell hound jumped back up at once, and I knew that the attack dealt no damage. I then gathered speed, and rushed forward. I swung my blade at the hound, successfully cutting its side. It howled in rage and agony, and with crazed fury, ran around to come at me from behind.

I was too slow turning. The feral mutt managed to bite my right arm. I hissed in pain. I grit my teeth as I shot my sword out, trying to land a hit. The dog dodged to the right. I feigned a left, then slashed to the right to get the hound.

The trick worked. This time, the hell hound's wounds slowed it down. I quickly swung again, not about to miss the opportunity. The sword tore through the dog's neck, breaking apart flesh. The wild hound died soon after. As the body disappeared, something was left behind. I didn't have time to look at it. I had to get to a fire and rest.

As I was sitting down by the fire, I pulled out the mystery item I had acquired. I was surprised and confused as I peered down at it.

It was some sort of box. I turned it over in my hands. I noticed a little metal handle on the back. I experimented, turning it.

A sweet, melancholy melody filled the air. It sounded so sad, so hauntingly beautiful. The tune sent shivers down my spine. Could _this_ be what Crow wanted to give me?...No, I don't think so. I've heard about these devices before. They're called music boxes, I think.

No, Crow wouldn't give me something like this. It just wouldn't be like him. ...Wait! It wouldn't be like him! And then, I suddenly knew. Crow hid my present the only place he was sure it would be safe...With himself! He had had it all along. He just wanted to see if I would guess right. To him, it was as if we were playing another game. It was interesting to him, to see what I would do. To see if I really knew him...

I stood now, and began running. I was excited, yet nervous. I knew exactly where Crow was. His favorite ride in the whole Park. The Ferris wheel.

As I looked up at the Ferris wheel, I realized that it looked simply magical. The stars were out in the sky, playing with the moon. Light shone down on the mighty circle, seemingly making it look as if it were illuminated.

I skillfully climbed to the top. I was right. Crow was here. His pretty, yellow cat eyes seeming to glow with amusement.

"Crow! I found my surprise!" I said to him, relieved to have finally found it.

"Oh? I don't see it anywhere. Where could it be~?" he teased, a grin in place.

"I know you have it! So...what is it?"

"Yeah, no fooling you, Seto. You're right, I have it. Looks like I lost again," he admitted softly. His eyes seemed gentle now, opposed to the usual laughter and fun found in his yellow orbs.

"Well, c'mere. Time for your surprise!" he exclaimed happily. Now his eyes were back to normal, except they seemed brighter than ever.

I stepped closer, ready to finally receive what I had sought. Now we were only a breath apart.

"Okay, now close your eyes. You do trust me, don't you?" he said, playfulness lacing his tone.

"Of course I do, Crow," I replied honestly.

I closed my eyes, waiting. After a few seconds, I felt something on my lips. When my eyes fluttered open, I found myself staring at Crow. Kissing me. ! _Crow was kissing me?_ I felt myself blush. I was sure that my face was scarlet, by now.

When we broke apart, I reddened even more. It had been so amazing. It held passion and love and Crow. Everything about Crow was in it. And I loved that.

"Happy birthday, Seto! I hope you liked your present! I...uh...read...that best friends give each other surprise kisses. I can't wait 'til Christmas! You have no idea what I have planned for that!" Crow stated deviously, his eyes alight, with a smirk on his face.

At that, I blushed even more. I felt like face palming, blushing some more, and edging away from Crow very slowly, all at once. But that's just the way Crow is. And I wouldn't have him any other way.

"Umm...Hey, Crow, do you think...you could...kiss me...again? Of course, it's just because...because...I got you two presents! So you should give me an equal number!" I sputtered, red faced.

"You got me presents, Seto? Thanks! I wanna see 'em! Pleeeease!" Crow said merrily. He eagerly held out his hands, eager to receive his gifts.

"Here you go." I dug in my briefcase until I found the music box. I reached in my locket for the ring. He took them, smiling happily.

"These are awesome! I love them, Seto. Thank you." he confessed sweetly, with a pure, lighthearted smile upon his face.

"Oh, and here's your other present!" he then leaned down and placed a long, wonderful kiss on my lips. Before he let me go he whispered something in my ear.

"I love you, Seto." And we both smiled then. I reached up and whispered, "Me too, Crow."

And then Crow said to me, "We'll always be best friends, huh, Seto?"

"No, Crow. I think...that we'll always be more than that." I replied, my eyes shining.

Crow's eyes widened for a second, then reverted back to normal. There was a glimmer in those yellow feline pools, one that I couldn't seem to recognize.

"Hmmm...Yeah. That'll work out just fine. In fact, it's perfect! Yes, we'll be best friends _forever_ instead." Crow nodded to himself, a smirk on his lips.

I sighed. Oh, Crow. You're really such a tease...


End file.
